prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ezra Fitz
A '''(formerly '''Ezra Fitz) is an English teacher at Rosewood High School, had a relationship with student, Aria, and it is presumed that he is the leader of the A-Team. Yo this be his life Yo! Ezra Fitz, born as Ezra Fitzgerald, comes from an extremely wealthy family from which he is almost entirely estranged, having both rejected his existing and future inheritance, and changed his last name from Fitzgerald to Fitz. In the summer after high-school graduation, he had a girlfriend named Maggie who got pregnant, but his mother paid Maggie to leave town and have an abortion. She had the baby which Erza believed was his son until recently which was not found out until the child was 7 years old. He used to be engaged to Jackie Molina but she broke off the engagement due to unknown reasons. Ezra is in love with one of his former students, Aria Montgomery, but she broke up with him in the Season 3 finale. He is well liked by his fellow faculty members and by his students. He resigned from Rosewood High and was teaching at Hollis, until Byron Montgomery got him fired. He recently became a substitute teacher at Rosewood High School, then became a full-time teacher again. Aria regretfully ended their relationship because it was becoming too complicated. Ezra Fitz has been seen in A's lair, and is presumed to be "Big A", but nothing has been confirmed. Big A is the Ring Leader and is responsible for all the bad things that were happening to the Liars and is currently after Alison who was revealed to still be alive. This is confusing for viewers as it is clear he is still in love with Aria. Hahahaha Look what i can do!! Ella Montgomery met Ezra early on in the series, when they run into each other at the movies. She takes a liking to him right away, noting how "young" and "handsome" he is. The two become colleagues and friends when Ella starts working at Rosewood High, meeting for the second time in a supply closet during a severe storm. She tries to set him up with Aria's old babysitter, Simone, and later, they go to a book signing together (along with other faculty members). Byron worries there is something going on between them, but it's all in his head. Byron first meets Ezra during student-teacher conferences. Their first encounter was not what Ezra hoped it would be. Instead, Byron grills him about his taste in literature and awkwardly marks his territory when it comes to his wife. When Aria tells him he's misread the situation, Byron invites Ezra out for a drink. They go, and get along fine, though it's quite awkward, and makes Ezra think hard about his future with Aria. Byron mentions that teaching at the college level would allow Ezra more time for his writing. He later helps Ezra get a job at Hollis College and invites him to the Montgomery home for a faculty mixer. During the second season, Ezra continues to have contact with Aria's parents. He is invited to an intimate dinner party at their home along with Mr. and Mrs. Partha and Jason DiLaurentis. Later, Ella spots him with Spencer Hastings in his car and gets the wrong impression. When Ezra shows up to the police station at Aria's request, Ella stops him, giving him the chance to walk away. He says he's in love with "her," which Ella takes to mean Spencer. At this point, it is uncertain whether Ezra will come clean about his relationship with Aria to her parents. After the mid-season hiatus, Byron visits Ezra in his office. They are friendly and make plans to combine their classes and have dinner and drinks. Ezra sympathizes with Byron having to deal with all the issues that arose following Aria's arrest. The next day, Ezra stands in the Montgomery's living room and confesses his love for their daughter. They are shocked to learn exactly how long their relationship has been going on and clearly angry. Byron confronts Ezra in his apartment the next day without Ella's knowledge. What starts out as a business-like conversation turns angry and defensive and ends with Byron threatening to call the police. When they see Ezra dining alone at a restaurant in town, the Montgomery family finds someplace else to eat. In order to prevent Ezra from ever seeing Aria again, Byron recommends him for a job in New Orleans. When Ella gets wind of this, she heads over to Ezra's apartment, to find him and Aria eating dinner and discussing their future. She agrees to listen to what they have to say and try to understand their relationship. However, despite her supposed open-mindedness, Ella goes to Ezra's office to tell him she is not an ally in this situation. Byron also pays Ezra a visit, at Ezra's behest, hoping he has chosen to take the position, but Ezra assertively informs him he won't be going anywhere, leaving Byron at a loss for words. Ezra and Aria breaks up in A Dangerous Game. Appearances (68/95) |-|Season 1= (19/22) *Pilot *The Jenna Thing *To Kill a Mocking Girl *Can You Hear Me Now? *Reality Bites Me *There's No Place Like Homecoming *Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *The Perfect Storm *Keep Your Friends Close *Moments Later *Salt Meets Wound *Know Your Frenemies *Careful What U Wish 4 *If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again *The New Normal *The Badass Seed *A Person of Interest *Monsters in the End *For Whom the Bell Tolls |-|Season 2= (19/25) *It's Alive *The Goodbye Look *My Name Is Trouble *The Devil You Know *Surface Tension *Save the Date *Picture This *Touched by an 'A'-ngel *Over My Dead Body *The First Secret *Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares *A Hot Piece of A *Let the Water Hold Me Down *The Blond Leading the Blind *A Kiss Before Lying *CTRL: A *Breaking the Code *Eye of the Beholder *If These Dolls Could Talk *UnmAsked |-|Season 3= (18/24) *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *Kingdom of the Blind *That Girl is Poison *The Remains Of The "A" *Stolen Kisses *The Kahn Game *What Lies Beneath *Single Fright Female *The Lady Killer *This Is A Dark Ride *She's Better Now *Out Of The Frying Pan, Into The Inferno *Hot Water *Out of Sight, Out of Mind *Will The Circle Be Unbroken? *I'm Your Puppet *A Dangerous Game |-|Season 4= (15/24) *A is for A-L-I-V-E *Turn of the Shoe *Under The Gun *Crash and Burn, Girl! *The Guilty Girl's Handbook *Into the Deep *The Mirror Has Three Faces *This Hoe is Going Down *Now You See Me, Now You Don't *Grave New World *Who's In The Box? *Love ShAck, Baby *Close Encounters *Bite Your Tongue *Hot for Teacher Notes In the prequel episode, "The First Secret," Ezra is a student at Hollis, and Aria suddenly bumps into him. Unbeknownst to each other, Aria and Ezra did meet before they met in "Pilot." Trivia *He drives a silver Toyota Camry, the same as Emily Fields. *His real last name is Fitzgerald but he truncated it to "Fitz," according to him as a way to shake his past. **The name Ezra Fitzgerald is likely a reference to Ezra Pound and F. Scott Fitzgerald. This makes sense given the fact that he was originally introduced as a literature teacher. *It was thought that Ezra got Maggie pregnant in high school, but it is later revealed that he isn't Malcolm's father in The Mirror Has Three Faces. *He eats Special K cereal, as seen in "UnmAsked," on top of his fridge while Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer are looking through Ali's stuff in his apartment. *He has a younger brother named Wesley Fitzgerald. *He bumped into Aria at Hollis a year before the pilot was set in "The First Secret". *In Now You See Me, Now You Don't, he was revealed to be Uber A but it will be confirmed in 4B. Book Comparisons *In the books, Ezra gets arrested after A sends a text to Sean, Aria's boyfriend. In the show, Noel, Aria's then-boyfriend, found out about Ezra and was about to out him; however, "A" got to Noel first. *In the show, Ezra was close friends with Ella prior to her finding out his relationship with Aria. In the books, they were merely acquainted. *In the show, Ezra has a brother named Wesley. In the books, not much light has been shed on his past. For example, Jackie and Maggie didn't exist in the books. *In the books, Ezra wrote an unpublished novel about his relationship with Aria. This hasn't happened in the show. *In the books he is not connected to A. Quotes Navigational Category:TV show character Category:Season 4 Category:Acquaintances of Aria Montgomery Category:Characters Category:Rosewood High School teachers Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Hollis College Faculty Category:Rosewood High School Faculty Category:Males Category:Fitzgerald Family Category:Parent Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:Acquaintances of Hanna Marin Category:TV main character Category:Suspects of Being A Category:Protagonist Category:A Team Category:Antagonist